Inuyasha the Street Mutt
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: Inuyasha, a street urchin, accidentally meets Princess Kagome, who is in the city undercover. They love each other, but she can only marry a prince.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Inuyasha the Street Mutt

Hi everyone! Just to give everyone a heads up, this story is based on Aladdin. I figured since everyone has been making Beauty and the Beast stories, it was time for another disney movie.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU STREET MUTT!" Kouga of the empierial guard yelled.

"And get my head chopped off? You'restupider than you look, wolf!" Inuyasha had just stolen a piece of bread from a local cart, and the owner had called Kouga to save the day. But even with his super speed, he could never catch Inuyasha. Inuyasha stole something every week or so. Some times just for the fun of it, he let himself get caught. This was one of those times. Inuyasha enjoyed teasing Kouga, and did whenever the wolf was in the neighborhood.

"I'll catch you today mutt!" Kouga made it his life goal to catch the famous Inuyasha and bring him to justice. Inuyasha had evaded him more than once though. Kouga had been trying to catch Inuyasha for2 years.

"Not on your life, baka!" Now Inuyasha could practilly hear the steam blowing from Kouga's ears. He tore threw the city, pushing over carts, jumping over horses and camels, and doing everything he possibly could to create obstacles for Kouga.

"INUYASHA!" A little fox demon kit jumped from a window, landing right on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"There you are, Shippo. I was afraid you'd miss all the fun!" Shippo was Inuyasha's partner. He scouted ahead and picked pockets, because it was easy to do so when you were so small.

"Inuyasha, Kouga has half the army of Agraba around the next 2 corners. There are too many, we have to hide!" Shippo pointed to an alley that Kouga would be too stupidto notice.

"Aaawww, you ruin all the fun!" Inuyasha wailed, and ducked into the alley. Just then, Kouga came by.

"Stupid coward of a street mutt! He masked his scent! Where the hell did he go?" Shippo was trying as hard as he could to hold Inuyasha back from ruiningthier cover. Kouga ran off, leaving a tired kitsune and a pissed off hanyou.

"Next time we meet, I'll tear him to shreds!" Inuyasha muttered.

"You always say that, OW!" Inuyasha smacked Shippo on the head.

"Let's go home Shippo." Inuyasha grabbed the kit and was about to jump up to the roof tops, when Shippo stopped him.

"Look!" He pointed to a pair of starving children, scavaging through garbage cans. He broke the loaf in half, handed one part to Inuyasha and the other to the children. He looked expectantly at Inuyasha.

"Feh."Inuyasha said, andbit a large chunk out of the bread.

"Fine Inuyasha, be that way." Shippo said, and started walking away from him. Inuyasha took a look at the poor kids. They were making thier eyes big and round, and the littlest one started to cry. Inuyasha scowled.

"Fine, here." he said and held the loaf out to the children. The children took and hugged him. His scowl turned into a smile, and he patted the kids heads.

"Inuyasha, get over here!" Shippo yelled from the street. Inuyasha hated taking orders from the stupid kitsune, but his curiosity over powered him. He walked into the street to see a man who had silver long hair much like his own, the same gold eyes, but wearing what looked like make-up, riding a dragon with a small human girl, and a toad thing.

"Another suiter for the princess." A man in front of Inuyasha said. The children from the alley ran into the street, the older girl chasing her little brother, who apparently wanted to pet the dragon.

"Get out of my way, you worthless humans." The man said emotionlessly, and raised agreen and glowing whip. Just as he was about to lash out at them, Inuyasha was there.

"Back off, dog boy."Inuyasha said, the whip wrapping around his wrist. The crowd cheered, and the children ran away. Shippo jumped and ran to help Inuyasha.

"FOX FIRE!"Shippo yelled, cutting the whip in half.

"I don't have time for this." The man said, and made the dragon walk forward.

"Damn bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, and was going to go after the man, but the palace doors closed right on his face.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go home." Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha jumped onto the roof tops. Inuyasha used to stay with an old hag Kaede, but ran off when he was old enough. He'd been on his own since he was 14. He lived way up high, in an abandoned attic, with the perfect view of the palace. Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder, landing on the bed and falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Inuyasha chukled at his friends akward sleeping posistion.

"Some day Shippo, we're gonna live in that palace, without a care in the world." Inuyasha whispered, and watched the sun set over the palace.

* * *

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY LIFE!" Sesshoumaru came storming out of the courtyard, Jaken and Rin following. Rin was giggling while Jaken was cursing under his breath. There was a huge hole in the Lord's pants.

"What's wrong? What did Kagome do this time?" The queen asked. She gasped at the hole, seeing the lord's naked butt cheeks, with a heart tatooed on the left one. She had to keep herself from giggling.

"Your daughter is a menace! Good luck marrying her off!" He shouted, and pounded out of the palace, followed by Rin and Jaken. When the lord had left, the queen flew into the courtyard, to be greeted by a giggling princess and royal demon slayer. Sango's cat Kilala basked in the sun in front of them.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME HAPPENED?" The queen shouted at her daughter.

"Kilala was just playing with him, weren't you Kilala? You were just playing with that pompous, mean, emotionless Lord Sesshoumaru, weren't you?" Kagome craddled Kilala's head in her arms.

"Kagome... I thought you said you would behave!" Her mother (the queen) said.

"I did. Kilala's the one who ruined the concieted jerks pants." Kagome said calmly.

"Sango, you and Kilala are dissmissed.I want to talk to my daughter alone." Sango and Kilala hurried out of the room, knowing there was going to be an argument. After they left, Kagome's mother sighed.

"Why can't you see I just want the best for you?" She asked.

"Why can't _you_ see I want to be free from this stupid castle, and this stupid life! I don't want to be married!" Kagome hated being in a cage, which was what she considered the palace.

"I'm not going to be here forever! I need to know you're taken care of!" The queen was worried more about her daughter than the wellfare of the palace.

"I can take care of myself!" Kagome hated being treated like a fragile princess.

"It's the law! Whether you like it or not, the law says-" She was cut off by her daughter.

"I have to be married by my16th birthday." She said.

"It's in three days!"The queen sat down next to her daughter.

"I know, I know... But if I do marry. I want it to be for love." Kagome said, picking a flower and caressing it like it was the last thing on earth.

"You know, I thought I'd never love your father. But we grew to love each other, just as you and your husband will." She took the flower from her daughter and let it float off in the wind.

"Yes mother." Kagoem said, and got up to look for Kilala and Sango.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Sango was awoken from a sound outside her window. she got dressed quickly and grabbed hergiant boomerang. She walked out into the night and was about to throwher boomerangwhen a familiar voice came froma treeacross the yard.

"Sango, it's only me!"

"Kagome?" Sango asked. All of the sudden Kagome came crashing to the ground.

"OUCH! Oops! I slipped." She whispered.

"What in the 7 hells are you doing?" Sango bent over to help her friend up.

"I'm trying to escape, will you help?" Kagome was wearing a brown merchant cloak, and had her bow and arrows. A little pouch of money was in her belt loop. Sango knew exactly why she wanted to leave.

"Okay, but you better come back soon. If you're not back by next Friday, I'm coming to look for you!"

"Okay, okay... but I can take care of myself!" Sango hoisted her up over the wall.

"Bye Kagome!"Sango said, and watched her dissapear over the wall.

* * *

**YAY! Done with the first chappy! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Some one Special

Wow! So many people reviewed! Here are the responses!

Under The Cherry Blossoms: Arigato! Isn't it wierd how that works?

Sari Sohma: Arigato!

Zequistis Free Spirit: Arigato!

Romance Rocker: Arigato! But I said it was based on Aladdin! I love your idea and will definetly use it!

Ariesgal: Arigato!

Squirtlezgurl07: Arigato!

Mayumi1: Arigato!

Franglaise: Yeh, but it seemed more of a thing Inuyasha would do! Arigato for reviewing!

Now that that's taken care of on to the story! (By the way, I think Miroku's going to be the hentai ganie of this story!)

* * *

Kagome's POV:

Kagome wandered around the city aimlessly, taking in all of the sites. She bumped into more than one person, tripped over alot of things, and almost got killed once for walking into a thieve's black market. _Wow, Agraba's much bigger than the palace!_ She loved being free.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of a shopwaiting for Shippo's signal. Shippo had gone down to distract the shop keeper while Inuyasha grabbed the food. Inuyasha heard a wail and bent over to grab 2 pomegranets from the cart, being careful to do it quickly so he wasn't seen. He sat back up on the roof and awaited Shippo's arrival.

"I'm back! Where's the food?" Shippo always put his stomach first. Inuyasha cracked Shippo's pomegranet in half and handed it to him. He was about to dig into his own, when something sparkly caught his eye. All of the sudden a lilac-e fragrance filled the air. Inuyasha's gaze fell upon a girl wearing a merchant's cloak, with onyx black hair andsaphire eyes. Shippo waved his little hand in front of Inuyasha's face to snap him out of it, but Inuyasha hit him into the wall.

"Wow." Was all Inuyasha could say.

* * *

Kagome's POV:

A little boy was staring hungrily at an apple froma cart, so Kagome reached out and grabbed it for him. She handed it to him and not a second after the boy ran away was she grabbed by the shop merchant.

"You better be able to pay for that girl. If not, there are other ways for you to pay." He stared hungrily at Kagome's petite body, in a way that made Kagome shiver. He started pulling her into what she guessed was his house.

"No, please! If you let me goto the palace I can getyou the money! Let me go!" Unfortunatley, the man was human, so herpurifiying powers would not work on him. She hit him, bit him, and tried to push him away, but nothing worked. The rest of the village didn't lift a finger to help her.

"The name's Hojo, and I think you'll make a fine wife!" The creepy guy hissed in her ear.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

Unfortunatly for the Hojo, Inuyasha heard the whole thing. Shippo saw a look in Inuyasha's eye that said 'I'm gonna kill him!' all over it.Shippo watched asInuyasha's eyes went red and purple, and light purple stripes formed on his cheeks.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha jumped off the top of the cart and ran for the evil man. In seconds he was on Hojo and tearing him to pieces.

* * *

Kagome's POV:

Kagome watched, feeling no regret towards the man dying. She did, however, fear for her life when theroguehanyouwas done with Hojo.He grabbed her suddenly andthrew her over his shoulder, ignoring being purified, and headed off to his home. Afox kitsunefollowed after them, and all of the sudden Kagome was praying to Kami Sango would come save her.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha laid the now fainted girl on his bed. Once he had done that, he collapsed on the floor, tired from fighting being purified and the transformation. Which brought a thought into his head. Why did he save the young Miko anyway?

* * *

Hey guys, tell me if you like my Miroku idea! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought I deserved a break. Please review!


	3. Thanksgiving Song!

**Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'm working on another story called Kiromae the Pirate! But here's a little Thanksgiving song to cheer you guys up!**

**_The following song goes to the tune of I'm A Lttle Teapot_**

****

**I'm a little pilgrim,**

****

**Short and stout!**

****

**Here is my bonnet,**

****

**Here is my spouse!**

****

**When I get all steamed up,**

****

**Here me shout!**

****

**SPAWN OF DEMON,**

****

**SPIT US OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

WHO ARE YOU?

Sorry everyone! I was having some technical difficulties... MY DAMN COMPUTER WOULDN'T START!Yeh, so... Anyway, it really sucked. I've been really busy with my other fanfic, Kiromae the Pirate (you should check it out, Evil-Easter-Bunny-666 can tell you how good it is!) and stuff. Yay! On with the responses! Wow there's alot! (I'm sorry if I miss anybody, I'm kind of out of it today!)

Araylin: Arigato!

RaeDragongirl: Arigato!

batchick OF DOOM: Arigato, I'm glad you think so!

chichidemonlover: Arigato! Was it really that funny?

Zequistis Free Spirit: Arigato!

Samurai Fish: Arigato! Weird name! You get a smiley for reviewing twice! ; )

KawaiiInuyasha14841: I'm a good writer no matter what you say, and I have loyal reviewers who think so too! Right guys?

karma: Are you new, or have you just not writen any stories yet? Anyway, arigato for reviewing!

Luvergirl1632: Arigato! You're so sweet!

UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Arigato!

AnimeGurl107: Arigato!

FoxFly: Arigato!

On with the story! By the way some one asked me if this story was in Agraba or Japan... I have no idea so you people can just decide for yourself!

* * *

Kagome blinked rapidly to clear her vision and get a good look at her surroundings. _Where am I? What happened?_She suddenly remembered a rabid demon and someone wanting to rape her. She put two and two together and came up with the wrong conclusion. The demon had wanted to rape her! She didn't remember anything about Hojo or the village, just that she was carried away by a demon and someone coming after her. _Did he rape me while I was unconcious?_ She glanced down at her clothes to find them still on her and wondered why the demon hadn't done anything. _Maybe he just wanted me to be awake so he could here my screams of pain! Maybe he's some sick perverted demon that's going to eat me after he's done with me! _So many horrible thoughts filled her head she couldn't take it and stood up. A lump of silver fur stirred on the ground.A pair of arms and legs popped out of the ball of hair. The hair turned over for Kagome to see a golden eyed boy staring up at her. Two dog ears twitched on top of his head, and he stared up into her eyes. He suddenly smirked.

"So sleeping ugly finally awakes." Inuyasha said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?WHERE AM I? WHERE'S THE DEMON THAT KIDNAPPED ME?"

"Woh, slow down girly! My name's Inuyasha, your in my house, and I'm the demon that kidnapped you. Or rather, rescued you from my point of view." He said and smirked again. Kagoem frowned and looked him up and down.

"That's impossible. The demon who kidnapped me was much taller and scarier and stronger, plus he was going to rape me. That couldn't possibly be you, your just a half demon." She said and watched him boil.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I COULD FUCK YOU ANYTIME I WANTED! I CAN TAKE ON ANY DEMON TWICE MY SIZE AND BEAT THEM!" Kagome stepped back. How dare this stupid dog say something so inappropriate! On the other hand, she couldn't help staring at his naked chest. His arms were perfectly muscled, not to bulky and not to thin, and he had a six-pack. She almost couldn't help drooling but she caught herself just in time.

"You baka! I'd like to see you try to come near me!" Kagome glowed blue, making a small barrier around her. Inuyasha watched and smirked. This stupid Miko thought she could hold back the great Inuyasha? Fat chance. He bolted at her, swinging his claw. The sudden movement was so unexpected Kagome had no time to make her barrier stronger. Inuyasha broke through with a grunt and flung himself on top of Kagome. Kagome hit the bed with a thump, Inuyasha holding her arms down. He kept his smirk on all the while, watching the Miko struggle.

"See, I told you." He said and bent down to kiss her. His lips met hers, and he felt her whole body relax. She stopped struggling. _HAH! No woman can resist my charm!_ He boasted in his mind. All of the sudden he was flung off of her, blue energy surrounding him. He was slammed against the wall, but was stuck. He struggled against his invisible bonds. Kagome smirked and got off the bed.

"Got ya." She said and walked towards Inuyasha. She tickled his chin and then brushed her lips against his, and walked out the door.

"Dammit! SHIPPO!" Inuyasha yelled, startling the sleeping kitsune.

"Inuyasha, why are you on the wall?" Shippo asked, watching Inuyasha struggle against the wall.

"The damn Miko I saved did it. I need you to go find her and get her to undo me." Inuyasha nodded his head toward the door.

"I'm on it boss." The kitsune said, before scampering out the door.

* * *

Kagome wandered the village aimlessly, enjoying her freedom and replaying her kissing Inuyasha over and over again. She was so caught up in her visions she didn't realize she took a wrong turn and ended up in an ally. She turned around to go back but found a strange looking boy blocking her path.

"Hold it right there, Miko!" He yelled.

"Excuse me little boy, but I have to go home." She said and tried to step around him. The boy stepped in front of her path again.

"I have distinct orders for you to come with me." He said. He looked so serious Kagome thought he must be a messanger form the army or something.

"Okay, okay." She said. _He must be a midget or something, otherwise he would never be so short! _She thought. She followed him up a ladder to the roof tops.

"The boss will be very happy to see you." He said. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as the little boy ran behind her back and tied her hands.

"What the hell is this?" She yelled, but was muffled by the gag he tied on to her mouth after. He poked her in the back.

"Get moving Miko!" He yelled and poked her until she started to walk up some steps leading into all tofamiliar grounds. Kagome's eyes once againd widened in surprise as she walked into the room, seeing Inuyasha still on the wall.

"FINALLY!" He yelled from his place on the wall. Kagome spit out the gag.

"What the hell am I doing back here?" She yelled, and glared at the little boy who suddenly changed form. He turned into a little fox kitsune.

"Took you long enough Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled at the little thing.

"Well _sorry_! It's not easy to track a Miko you know!" Shippo said in response.

"Hello! I'm still tied up here!" Kagome yelled. Both Inuyasha and Shippo glared at her.

"If you haven't noticed, so am I!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" She yelled.

"Take this stupid curse off me, duh!" Inuyasha yelled back. All of the sudden Kagome looked sheepish.

"There's just one problem with that... Uh, I don't know how." She said hesitantly.

""WHAT?" Both Shippo and Inuyasha screamed.

* * *

Done! Once again, sorry it took me so long to update! Well, make sure you review!


	5. MY DAMN PC! and some reviews

Chapter 5:

Captured

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: Ello everyone! My name's Inuyasha'sdaughter411 and I'll be your host this evening!

Inuyasha: What are we, on a game show or somethin'?

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: Yes we are, Inuyasha! Now who's ready to play-

Koga: 'Slay that hanyou'?

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: No. It's called-

Miroku: 'Feel that demon slayer'? SMACK

Sango: STUPID HENTAII!

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: No! It's called-

Shippo: 'Give Shippo more chocolate'?

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: NO! THE GAME'S CALLED 'ANSWER THE REVIEWS'!

Shippo: Do I still get my chocolate?

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: YES, OKAY? YOU CAN HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE! ( you can just see the steam coming out of her ears)

Shippo: Jeez, you don't have to yell...

Inuyasha'sdaughter411 is about to beat Shippo and the rest of the Inuyasha gang to a pulp, so while she's doing that, you can read these review responses.

UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Arigato very much!

CrystalZodiac: It was easy, I'm just _that_ smart ; ) jk

Firefly-CrystalTears: Arigato for review for all of my stories so much! By the way I just wrote a new one called **_Citomi_**, so all of you guys should check it out!

batchick OF DOOM: What's a bad idea? Kagome putting a spell on Inuyasha or my fanfic?

RaeDragongirl: Arigato!

Zequistis Free Spirit: Arigato!

Demonic Gurl: I thought about that, but Naraku's much more evil and Kagura loves to tease people evilly, so yah know. Don't worry I will.

Samurai Fish: First, I just want to say, ew nasty thought. Your story was totally addicting, it was like so awsome! I think I speak for many when I say, HURRY UP AND UPDATE!

Sorry everyone, but I'm having some technical difficulties. My damn pc keeps restarting! I can't type long, but in time, I think you guys will learn to hate my pc as much I do!


	6. GET ME OFF THIS WALL!

Chapter... I have no idea:

GET ME OFF THIS WALL!

Umm... I'm out of it so I won't respond to any reviews today...

* * *

"PRAY FOR MERCY IF YOU'RE NOT KIDDING!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just smirked.

"And how are you gonna hurt me?" Her smirk widened. He glared hatfully at her. She gave him a look that said 'you know you're not getting off that wall without my help, so be nice.'

"Pl-plee-please..." He strained. Shippo stared at him dumbfounded and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked down, trying to regain some dignity.

"There we go! Now, I'll try... Don't blame me if it goes wrong." She closed her eyes and a look of consontration came onto her face. She glowed strongly and Shippo's eyes widened at the power coming off of her. Inuyasha just watched her intently_. She's pretty when she looks like that_. Amazed at what he was thinking, hischeeks took a red tint.

"Whatever, wench, just get me off this wall." He muttered. Her eyes squeezed shut, she focused all of her energy on the wall, willing it to let Inuyasha go. As quickly as he had gotten on the wall, he popped off. She turned around to go whenInuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, gazing deeply into his golden eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked out of the blue. She looked away from his luring eyes. She wanted to tell him, but everyone in the kingdom knew her name. Maybe he would just think she was named after herself or something...

"Ka-" She was cut off bya yell.

"I've got you nowMutt Face!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened Glancing around, he saw he and theKagome were surrounded. Except... The window! He ran over to the wall, draggingKagome with him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. She looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Do you trust me!" Hequestioned louder. She squeezed his hand.

"Yes." She said without any doubt. Inuyasha's heart soared, but her knew he had more important things to thinkabout other then his growing love.

"Then hang on to me!" He yelled, and grabbed a carpet.

"Inuyasha what are you- WOH!" She said, as they jumped out of the window. Inuyasha smiled, he could smell her excitment. They landed, tumbling, on a pile of rags.

"Come on!" He yelled, and looked back at her. He bumped into something hard and fowl smelling. He instantly recognized the scent.

"Koga..." Kagome had taken the word out of his mouth, only she said it full of fear and uneasiness. He scowled at the smirking wolf demon.

"Feh. Wolf scent gives me heartburn." Inuyasha, spitting to the side.

"Ho hoh! Even captured the infamous Inuyasha gives lip!" Koga snarled,and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. The force blew Inuyasha back onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, worry filling her voice. Tears welled up into her eyes. She ran towards him but was caught by her arm.

"Look here men, a street bitch!" Koga laughed and lowered his head, forcing Kagome to kiss him. Looking up from where he lay, Inuyasha saw how Kagome struggled against him. She suddenly glowed blue and Koga threw her to the ground. Inuyasha growled menacingly and bared his fangs.

"Leave her out of this!" He yelled. Koga delt him a swift kick to his head. Kagome watched horrified. Koga signaledto his men. His best two guards, Hokaku and Ginta stepped forward. Each of them grabbed Inuyasha's arms, and hauled him ruffly to his feet.

"You-don't-know-how-long-I've-waited-for-this-day!" With each word Koga dealt a painful blow to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there, not making a sound. He silently urged Kagome to run. Kagome couldn't take it any more, this had to stop!

"STOP! By order of the princess!" She said, taking off her hood. Koga turned around, eyes wide. _Princess? I kissed the princess? Holy shit! The princess kissed me back!_ Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"My leige! I'm so sorry, I thought-" But already Koga knew his ass was grass.

* * *

Like my little ending phrase? Review!


	7. You'll see

Chapter 7:

The confused hanyou and the depressed princess

Franglaise: Arigato! Pass this story on!

UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Glad you like it!

RaeDragongirl: Arigato! I'm so glad you like it!

Inuyashagirl123: I will! Wait, what was your story called again? Gomen!

magic15: I dunno, are you a guy? If not, yes that would be wrong!

iLUVfire: Pyro much? JK! Thanks for reviewing.

KagInuLvr: Arigato! PASS THIS STORY ON TO YOUR FRIENDS, PLEASE!

dreamer1010: You'll see... MUAHAHAHA!

Firefly-CrystalTears: Thank you my faithful reviewer!

MysteriousNekoHanyou: Arigato!

And now it's time for the show!

* * *

Koga stared dumbfoundedly at Kagome. He helped her off the ground but she brushed him off. He looked nervously at her. She ignored him and rushed over to Inuyasha's side.

"Are you all right?" She asked him. He was so surprised he couldn't speak, so he justnodded his head dumbly. He felt himself being hefted up and cold metal close around his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yeld at the guards. They just ignored her as they started to drag him away. She started to go after him, but was stopped by Koga.

"Your highness, we are under strict orders. If we don't bring him back, it could cost us our jobs, maybe even our lives." Kagome scowled at him, and he cowered under her gaze.

"And whose orders _are_ they?" She asked.

"L-lord Naraku's, princess, the royal adviser." Koga stammered.

"I'll talk to him!" She said menacingly, and stormed off towards the castle.

* * *

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed. She had been all over the castle screaming for him and her voice was getting hoarse. He suddenly appeared right behind her.

"Yes princess?" He smirked. She jumped angrily.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Wait, never mind! Why did you order the boy in the village to be arrested?" She asked crossly.

"The boy was a criminal..." He smiled evilly. Kagome mentally shuddered but continued.

"What crimes did he commit?"She yelled at him. Naraku, however, kept cool.

"Why, kid-napping the princess of course." He said.

"He didn't kid-nap me, I ran away!" She yelled. Naraku feigned surprise.

"Oh! How dreadful! How horribly, awfully dreadful!" Naraku said in a mock regretful voice. Kagome looked at him, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm afraid the boy's sentence has already been carried out ..." He said.

"What sentence?" She asked him, His eyes met hers, and she saw evil flicker through them.

"Death..." He smirked and stretched the word. She gasped.

"No..." She muttered, and flew from the room, his words echoing in her head.

* * *

In Kagome's room, Sango sat on the bed trying to comfort the sobbing princess.

"I told you you'd get hurt.If not physically then mentally." Kagome glared at her through red puffy eyes.

"Shut-up and go away." Kagome said, and started crying again.

"Look, just forget about that street mutt. It would have never worked anyway. You're a princess and he's a poor peasent." Sango said. Kagome looked up at her, but instead of a glare, her eyes shown with sorrow.

"I don't think I'll ever forget him Sango... I think- I think I actually loved him..." Sango stared at Kagome with shock.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the dungeon, watching the theives and cutthroats laugh and tell stories by the fire. A former thieve came over to sit by Inuyasha.

"My name's Kokuraga, yours?" Kokuraga asked Inuyasha. Aware his reputation was well known among thieves, he decided not to draw attention to himself.

"Jiang." Inuyasha responded.

"Well, come along Jiang, It's Kareoke night!" Kokuraga dragged Inuyasha towards another group of thieves. He saw one in the middle of them, just about to sing.

"_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where they cut off your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night

Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes"

The other prisoners applauded. Next thing Inuyasha knew, he was being pushed toward the 'stage'.

"Go Jiang!" Inuyasha heard Kokuraga call from behind him. The rest of the prisoners started as well, and soon there was a roar.

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha said, giving in.

_ They call "Street Mutt" From their warm hutts If only they'd look closer! Would they see a poor boy, no siree! They'd find out, there's so much more to me..._

And with that Inuyasha went to the back of the dungeon, only to get intercepted by an old man on the way.

* * *

R&R! 


	8. Some crazy old man

Chapter 8:

The Shikon No Tama

Hey everybody! You know the drill! First the reviews, then the story! Oh, and gomen the last chapter was so short!

Chebonne: He's going to be in this story soon, but I'm not telling you when...

Inuyashagirl123: I read your story, it's really good! I can't remember if I reviewed though! Gomen!

MysteriousNekoHanyou: Glad you liked it!

Inu-chan's luver: I'm very sorry, but I must disagree with your sn... I believe Kagome is Inuyasha's rightful lover! But thanks for reviewing anyway!

RaeDragongirl: Why is it everyone threatens me? I guess I can't really talk since I threaten other people to review...

magic15: Of course I'm going to finish! What kind of writer would I be if I didn't?

Firefly-Crystal Tears: Oh no! You saying that makes me proud of my work!

ash: You sound very mysterious... Hmmmm... Do you have any stories you've written? Can you tell me? I dunno why, but you sound like a good writer...

Franglaise: Damn right! NARAKU AND KIKYO ARE BOTH HUGE ASSES! THAT'S RIGHT, I HATE KIKYO A WHOLE BUNCH!

dreamer1010: I know, I'm very sorry it was so short: (

UnderTheCherryBlossoms: But of course!

For Kami's sake, no, I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in his anime, ok?

* * *

"You look like a strapping young lad, could you perhaps be the infamous Inuyasha?" The old man said loudly, thudding Inuyasha on the back. Other thieves started to look their way.

"I think you're going looney from being cooped up to long old man." Inuyasha gave the old man a 'SHUT-UP!' look and stalked back to his corner. The other prisoners turned back to what they had been doing, but the man persued Inuyasha, still smiling.

"You know, I once heard of a sacred jewel that contained a djinni, ever heard of such a thing?" The old man muttered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned away from the dirty old man in disgust.

"No, and I really don't care!" He said. An image of the old man's long, rotting teeth almost made Inuaysha gag. _Old man's stretching it a bit..._ He smirked to himself.

"You're thinking disrespectful thoughts, aren't you?" The old man asked sternly. Inuyasha turned to face the old man.

"Will you leave me alone?" He said in a vicious hiss. He was about to turned around again when something caught his eye. His eyes went wide when he recognized what it was. The old man followed Inuyasha's surprised gaze. The old man took it out of his pocket and cupped it in his liver spotted hands.

"Nice sized ruby, isn't it? Would you like some? I will show you a way out and bring you to a cave full of wonderous treasures if you promise to get something for me..." The old man smirked. Inuyasha looked unbelievingly at the old man.

"And how do I know this treasure actually exists? What if your crazy old mind made the tale up?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll still be free, free to go off with the princess and what not." The old man's smirk widened as he saw the idea flash Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, remembering her soft lips on his. Then something jolted Inuyasha back to reality. He frowned in a confused/angry way.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Inuyasha asked. The old man passed it off and started to walk towards a nearby wall.

"Never mind about that..." The old man reached around as if looking for something. "Ah! Here we are!"He said and pushed down on a brick. The wall gritted open, a small passage way leading to the desert.Inuyasha looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but nobody even looked their way._ As if they were under a spell_... But the idea quickly passed through his head as the desert wind wafted up into his nose. He crawled as quickly as he could outside, not even bothering to check if the old man followed him. As he stood up he sucked in the fresh air.

"Follow me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't notice the sudden change in the old man's voice, he was to caught up in the sense of being free and being able to reunite with Kagome.

* * *

They had been walking in the desert for three hours and Inuyasha was starting to grow impatient.

"When will we get to that damn shrine old man?" He yelled. The old man stopped and turned around, smiling strangely.

"It's not far now, Lord Inuyasha..." He said and began walking again. Inuyasha was about to start complaining again when he noticed what the old man had said. _Lord? What the hell is that all about?_ Just as Inuyasha was going to ask that question aloud, the man shouted to him.

"We're here!" The old man exclaimed, and Inuyasha looked to see a mound of sand. He frowned and looked at the man angrily.

"THAT'S ALL WE CAME FOR? A SAND DUNE?" He yelled. The old man just smiled crazily and kept staring at the mound.

"Say 'Open Sasame', Inuyasha." The old man's voice had taken on a demanding tone. Inuyasha looked at him back to the dune questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"Say 'Open Sasame'!" The old man practically yelled. Inuyasha shrugged and walked closer to the dune.

"Open sasame." He said stupidly.

"Louder!" The man yelled.

"OPEN SASAME!" Inuyasha looked stunned as the earth started to quake and rumble. He stood in shock as a magnificent, golden door began rising from the sands in front of him. On the door were the constelations, and in the middle of the door a hand print. The door must have been at least a hundred years old but it still looked brand new with a radiant light that came from no where shining off of it. Slowly Inuyasha walked towards the door, wondering how the man had known this was here, and why he had needed Inuyasha to say the magic words...

* * *

Sayonara! R&R! yeah it was a bit short, so sue me!


	9. Tomb of the Mysterious Dog

Chapter 9:

THE CAVE OF WONDERS!

Chel: Hiya everyone! Chel here, otherwise known as Inuyasha'sdaughter411!

Miroku: Helloooo Chel!smiles perversely

Chel: Miroku, have you ever thought you might be able to win Sango's heart if you weren't always flirting with other girls or groping her?

Miroku: But Chel, that's why everyone loves me, right?

Chel: Ummmm... about that...

Miroku: Everyone does love me, riight?Chel smiles anxiously and runs away Chel? Chel, come back! Fine I guess I'll say it. Enjoy the next chapter, I'm in it! And everyone loves me!readers' sweats drop, and they rub the ack of their heads anxiously before running away WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?

Inuyasha'sdaughter411: No, I don't own Inuyasha and whatever...

Miroku: Chel! You can't fool me with that other name! You never answered my question!

Chel: Well, here's the review responses before the story, see yah!Chel runs into the sunset with Miroku following after her

UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Thanx!

DizziInuKag: Thanx also, I'm really glad you enjoy it!

inuyasha532: Um, and all of the other eviews you send you don't? I'm confused...

iLUVfire: I'm pretty sure every one has

RaeDragongirl: I know how you feel, I do it all the time! ; )

AnimeMiko15: Well, I'm really lazy, but maybe if I get twice the reviews I got last time, I'll be inspired to write more!

Inuyashagirl23: I've been told by my friends I needed to add more detail, so I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry I didn't review, but as I said, I'm really lazy.

Franglaise: What's with the sn, I'd like to know the origin, it's cool.

Sesshoumaru's wildfire: Do you mean like the show Wildfire? Because that would mean your his horse... or are you trying to inquire that he rides you? AAAGGGHHH! I've been hanging around Miroku to much!

Doesn't any one remember "_Old man's stretching it a bit..._ He smirked to himself. You're thinking disrespectful thoughts, aren't you?" The old man asked sternly" It's a little stretched, but this is an actual line from the Inuyasha series, see if you can find out who said it and when.

* * *

"Now Inuyasha, put your hand on the print, and pray to Kami it fits!" The old man yelled over the now rushing wind. So Inuyasha did what he hadn't don since his mother was alive. Pray that he wasn't going to die like her. He slowly built up courage to place his hand into the imprint. It fit snugly, and Inuyasha was hit with a blast of heat radiating from the golden door. Each star in the Constalations lit up so that it spelled out 'Inutaisho'. The door opened and stairs disapeared into the darkness. Inuyasha felt uneasy. 

"I dunno old man, something about this doesn't seem... right..." Inuyasha figeted with his waist long hair.But the old man was to busy jumping up and down to hear Inuyasha.

"I DID IT! I FOUND THE CAVE OF WONDERS! I'M BRILLIANT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR INUYASHA, GET DOWN THERE AND FIND ME THAT JEWEL!" The old man yelled. By the time he was done, Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Inuyasha asked, trying his hardest not to sound intimidated.

"Me? Are you mad? Only the true blood of Inutaisho can go into it. Other wise, I would have gotten the jewel along time ago." The old man did another one of his crazy smiles. Inuyasha shrugged and started making his way down the steps.

"Whatever." He said, inching down the steps. The old man called out some last minute pointers on his way down.

"Don't touch anything until you get the jewel, if you do, you will die! Oh, and as soon as you have the jewel, bring it to me!" The old man yelled after Inuyasha.

"Hey old man, you never told me your name!" Inuyasha's voice echoed from somewhere in the darkness. _Might as well tell him, he's going to die any way..._ The old man thought.

"It's... Naraku!" He shouted back, but Inuyasha was so far down, only his demon powers were able to catch the word._ Naraku..._ Inuyasha shrugged off the shudder the name gave him and walked on into the darkness. His eyes soon adjusted to the light, allowing him to see the golden treasures all around him. He yearned to swipe a few, but stopped, remembering what the old man had said. He kept walking, following the passageway. He felt like someone was watching him, but whenever he turned around, no one was there. It was stupid for him to think that anyway. This place was obviously thousands of years old, no one could've survived that long. Inuyasha scolded himself for letting his imagination get the best of him. But then something clinked together, and Inuyasha whirled around. There! He was sure he had seen a figure dart behind a pile of saphires. Could the old man had followed him down here? Nah, he would've died before he got down all of those steps. Then who? The shawdow darted between another pile of emeralds. Now Inuyasha was pissed.

"Alright! Who ever you are, come on out!" Inuyasha yelled. There was scuttling noise as whatever it was moved closer.

"Donishui kabaki unason laminta gorikto." Something in the shadows muttered in an ancient language. Inuyasha's heart softened, much to his distaste. This thing had no idea what he was saying. He tried to hold back a gasp as the thing came out of the shadows. It wasorange, turquiose,and green. Inuyasha thought it was sort of demon, but when his vision focused he realised it was... a rug? (A/N: BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS SHIPPO! HAHAHA!) Inuyasha fell down anime style. Since when does a rug talk?

"What the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked loudly. The rug looked terrified and flinched. Inuyasha immeadietly felt sorry." Look, I'm sorry for being harsh... You must live here. What do ya say, will you show me to the Shikon No Tama?" The rug brightened, obviously recognising the name. It hovered off the ground and went slowly in the direction Inuyasha guessed was of the Shikon. _Today just keeps getting better and better!_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

On the way to the jewel, the rug seemed to get friendlier and friendlier. Inuyasha was beginging to wonder if it was gay... They stepped through a huge golden doorway with fierce carvings of demons killing other demons, with a giant dog demon standing over them all. Inuyasha fought the urge to wince when he looked at its strangly animated eyes. Yet he found this place almost... comforting... like he was connected to it... He shrugged off the feeling. He walked through the arch after the rug-thing. His eyes widened at the view before him. It was a gianormous(A/N: actual word, maybe not spelled correctly... if u don't believe me, look it up) room, and a spiraling stair case leading up to a platform. On top of the platform was a pedistal, and on top of that was a enticingly shiney object. He sprinted up the stairs, and took the orb in hand. It was pink and shimmery, giving off a warm aura. He smirked. This was the object the man wanted? This stupid toy? Seemed like a waste of time, but whatever, that was the old man's treasure. Now he needed to get his. He looked at the taunting jewels and gold. With this stuff, he could be richer then the empress! _And I could ask for Kagome's hand in marriage!_ Inuyasha blushed. He was so caught up he didn't notice he walked right off the stairs. The jewel flew from his hands, and he fell onto a pile of (ironically) rubies. Suddenly he felt a rumbbling from underneath him. He looked at the stair case to see lava bubbling up from the platform. He jumped, just missing a rock covered in lava. He felt a soft solidness underneath him instead the cold and roughness of rock. He looked down and saw the rug underneath him. He smirked and rode the rug like a surfboard, dodging rocks from the collapsing roof. As he dodged another rock, he saw the jewel. Shrugging, he bent down and scooped it up as he flew by.

He saw abarrier stoping the tomb's entrance from collasping, and he sighed and relief. The old man hadn't let him die. But just as he was getting close to the entrance, the rug was pulled from his feet. Inuyasha gasped as he felt it disappear, and jumped from what was left. He just barely reached the edge of the entrance, and grabbed hold of the cliff. The old man rushed to him.

"The jewel boy! Give me the damn jewel!" Heyelled. Inuyasha noticed the difference in his voice.

"No, pull me up first!" He yelled back. Just then the old man's aura started to change. He began to change right before Inuyasha's eyes. His hair grew longer and blacker. His eyes changed from a dull grey to a vibrant red. His wrinkles disappeared. His teeth became white and straight. And in his hand, was a long dagger.

"Give me the damn jewel!" He threatened with the knife. Inuyasha was out of breath, so all he could do was shake his head.

"THEN DIE!" The old man, or rather, Naraku, screamed. He raised his dagger and aimed it at I uyasha's throat. Inuyasha gasped in fear. _So this is how it ends... either I die from him slicing my throat or die from the fall... but I can't... Kagome._ His eyes filled with sadness, and his memory was completely full of the couple's kiss. He was brought out of his thoughts by a painful screech. He looked up to see a certain someone biting Naraku's hand that held the dagger.

"Shippo!" He cried in relief. Unfortunately, the dagger fell on the hand that held the jewel. Inuyasha cried out and whipped his bleeding hand away, forgeting the jewel. Naraku laughed in triumph and put the jewel in his pocket before tossing Shippo into the lava. Shippo yelled to Inuyasha and Inuyasha reached after him with his bleeding hand, but Shippo couldn't reach it. He fell.

"HA! Now, die!" Naraku yelled, standing up and crushing Inuyasha's hand that remained on the edge. Inuyasha cried out in dispair, and fell.

* * *

**A little bit longer then usual, 6 pages in all. Oh no! Inuyasha is hurdling towards his death! But the question is, will he die? Find out next chapter in 'Inuyasha The Street Mutt'!**


	10. I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!

Chapter 10:

I'm... I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!

Pay no attention to Miroku, I've alwayssuspected he was crazy... I'm sorry he lied, he must have been delusional or something, cuz he's in this chapter. I think he's been hit in the head by Sango to many times...

ashley-the-b-daplayer: I know, I'm a genius... riiight...

MysteriousNekoHanyou: What's a Neko? Yeh I know I haven't, but I'm a very busy girl! Sorry!

KagStar: Arigato

HalfDemonMica: I think that's right... What's Nihao? I feel stupid...

Franglaise: No, I meant Franglaise, if it doesnt mean anything, how'd you come up with it?

DizziInuKag: Not to bad? Oookkk, I guess that was a compliment?

No, I don't own Inu or any of his pals! Cuz if I did Kikyo would've stayed dead, with Kagome and Inuyasha free to love without that damn Kikyo messing everything up!

* * *

Shippo's POV: 

My eyes felt so heavy... I felt as if I'd been run over by a caravan cart. I squinted, expecting light to blind me, but it didn't. I opened them completely.

"I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" I shouted with glee. Then I looked around me. I was in a large cavern, with no visible escape route. Okay, maybe I'm not alive... Heavenisn't all it its cracked up to be... Wait! What if this wasn't Heaven? I let out a mangled sob, feeling the tears start to run down my cheeks. Hell... I don't belong here! Besides the stray cuss and theft, I've been a good boy! _THE HORNS ONLY HOLD UP THE HALO I TELL YOU!_I shouted in my head toKami knows who. I let out another sob, and a pile of rocks close by began to rose slowly. I squeaked and ran behind a boulder. Where was Inuyasha when you needed him!

* * *

Everyone's POV: 

"Come on out Shippo, It's only me." A familiar voice echoed through the cavern. Shippostuck his head out from behind the rock. He saw a familiar pair of silver ears and amber eyes looking in his direction. Shippo stepped out from behind the rock. Inuyasha had lost the top of his red haori top in the fall. All he had was his haori bottoms and his cream colored shirt on.

"I wasn't hiding you know... I was thinking up a plan to attack whatever was rising from the rocks. Your lucky you called out to me when you did, otherwise you'd be mince meat." Shippo stuttered. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Sure... How'd you find me anyway?" Inuyasha asked. It was Shippo's turn to smirk.

"I followed you to the tomb. Then when the ground started rumbling, I saw the old man trying to stab you. I ran over and bit him. And, before he threw me away, I swiped this from him. I figured if I die from his hand that I should take something preious from him in return. And by the way he was acting, this seemed pretty precious." Shippo said, pulled the Shikon No Tama from his pocket. He handed it to Inuyasha, who smiled.

"That's my partner in crime!" Inuyasha said, rubbing Shippo's head ruffly. Then another thing came out of the shadows. Shippo's eyes widened as a rug came between the two friends and snuggled up next to Inuyasha's legs. Shippo scowled at the intruder.

"Who is he? AND WHY DOES HE HAVE MY COLORS!" Shippo yelled. The rug cowered and Inuyasha pet it like a lost puppy.

"Will you stop yelling? This is the... um... thing that brought me to the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha said. Shippo glared at the rug and stuck his tongue out at it. The rug gave Shippo what a rug would call a dirty look in return. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and returned to studying the jewel.

"Color stealer!" Shippo muttered. The rug called Shippo a nasty word in Ruganese.**(AN: Yes, that's not a real language... I think...)**

"Shut up both of you. I need to concentrate!" Inuyasha scowled at the jewel.

"Can I see it Inuyasha!" Shippo asked, jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder and making him drop the jewel.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, snatching up the jewel and rubbing the dirt off of it.** (AN: We all know what happens next!)** The jewel began to glow a radiant pink, lighting up Inuyasha's face, and soon the whole cavern. Inuyasha did something he hadn't done since he met the princess. He gawked openly. Then the jewel started to smoke, making Inuyasha cough and drop it to the ground. The smoke kept coming, thickening with every second. To Inuyasha and Shippo's amazment, a person clothed in purple began to rise out of the jewel. The figure held a golden staff with charms dangling in the middle, and a rosary on his right wrist. Inuyasha recognised the purple clothes to be those of a monk.

**Here's a tuffy! Who's in the jewel? You'd have to be as stupid as Miroku and as oblivious as Koga not to know! I want 10 reviews before I update again! But I wouldn't mind more then that!**


	11. The one and only Miroku

Chapter 11:

Naraku's evil plan, and the one and only Miroku!

So many complaints about not being long enough! I'M SORRY, I HAVE A LIFE AND I CAN'T WRITE FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME BECAUSE MY MOM GETS MAD!

MysteriousNekoHanyou: I read it, but I'm sorry I didn't review!

Ashley-the-b-daplayer: I'm sorry you think that, but I already explained why it was so short.

HorsesRain: Arigato! I thought that Shippo should have a reason for disliking the rug, just like Abu did in the real Aladdin.

crazypicciloplayer014: Arigato for reviewing!

HalfDemonMica: I know I know, it was short! But I promise you, this will be the longest chapter yet!

iLUVfire: Yeah, I know... I just like to act stupid!

**Act? You _are_ stupid!**

Am NOOOTTT!

**And you're a baby! >:)**

Inuyasha: While little Chel-chan is arguing with her demon side, I'll take over!

Miroku: You? You couldn't take over a fly.

Inuyasha: Growls and glares threateningly at Miroku

Miroku: I should probably run now.

Inuyasha: Good idea!

Kagome: sighs No, Chel-san does not own Inuyasha and Co.glares at lawyers

* * *

Inuyasha just stood there gawking at the short haired, pony-tailed, purple-eyed djinni. Inuyasha's eyes grew even wider when the djinni spoke. 

"Oy! Ten thousand years gives you such a crick in th neck!" The djinni complained, stretching and yawning.

"What are you?" Inuyasha said in a barely audible tone. The djinni didn't hear him, continuing talking to himself.

"Man, is it good to be out a there!" The djinni said, but suddenly noticed Inuyasha standing there. A microphone(the djinni, just like in the movie, has future technology) poofed out of nowhere into the djinni's hand, and lifted it up to his mouth,"Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen." The djinni exclaims, then thrusted the microphone into Inuyasha's face." Hi, where ya from? What's your name?"

"Uh, Inu-uh-Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Nice to have you in the cave. Can we call you 'Yash?' Or maybe just 'Sha?' Or how bout 'Inu?' Sounds like 'Here, boy!C'mon, Inu!" By then the djinni had morphed into a dog, and Inuyasha had a feeling that the smoke was from something other then affects... Inuyasha shook his head.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Inuyasha said, closing his eyes, The djinni took no notice and continued rambling on.

"My name's Miroku!" The djinni told him, still in dog form."Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Miroku asked, vanishing in a poof of smoke and returning to his normal form, still grinning from ear to ear. He noticed the rug flying up to him and nuzzling his leg. "Hey, Rugman! Haven't seenyou in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel!" He said, slapping the rugs out stretched rugknot.

"What are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"The ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated,but never duplicated--" He multiplied himself, his clones all said,"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated."

"Djinni! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!" He yelled.

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow perking up in interest.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it--three. Uno, dos, tres.No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked from Shippo to Miroku skeptically.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Inuyasha told Shippo. Miroku frowned.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Miroku said. Inuyasha just shrugged, not understanding half of the words Miroku had just said.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
You got a brand of magic never fails!"

Miroku created 40 theives surrounding Inuyasha, with sharp looking swords in their hands. Then Miroku appeared in Inuyasha's vest and knocked all of the thieves out at once.

"You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say-"

Miroku turned into a beautifu girl and draped himself over Inuyasha. Miroku sang to him in a girly voice.

"MisterInu sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no!"

Inuyasha shoved Miroku off, and he himself stumbled into the wall. He hit it with a grunt and felt his knees give out.

"Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre' d!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me."

Miroku appeared with chicken on a platter, but it disappeared before Inuyasha could eat it. Inuyasha scowled at the djinni.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?"

Inuyasha found himself suddenly in large, comfortable chair. He looked above him to see Miroku giving him a hair cut, with three beautiful women fanning him.

" Try some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me"

Inuyasha rose up on a column marked A, and then jumped to another column marked B. He lost his balance and fell, only to have Miroku catch himin a pillow before he hit the ground.

"Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat  
Can your friends go poof!  
Well looky here  
Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

Miroku multiplied his head and started juggling themso fast it made Inuyasha dizzy. Once again, Inuyasha's legs failed him, and he sat down on a golden throne that was suddenly behind him. The three pretty girls surrounded him once more, and just as he started to enjoy them, they disappeared.

"So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what you wish I really want to know  
You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt  
So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!"

Miroku turned into a slack-jawed idiot impression of Inuyasha, and imitated him rubbing the jewel. Shippo laughed hysterically, earing him as well as Miroku a bump on the head.

"Mister Yasha, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!"

Mirokusat on one knee, breathing heavily with his arms up in the air, looking expectantly at Inuyasha. The rug and Shippo started clapping.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Inuyasha said, and Miroku looked disappointed. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and feh'd.

"Oookkkk... So what'll it be, master?" Miroku asked, putting his arms down and changing his goofy grin into a serious line.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Inuyasha asked, suspicious.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Of course._ Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

"Like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone, three: I can't bring people back from the dead." Miroku turned into a zombie and slightly shook Inuyasha."It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" He poofed back to normal,"Other then that, you can have anything you want!" Inuyasha looked skeptical again.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful djinni--can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Shippo--he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here--" He started to walk out with Shippo following him, when a giant Miroku block their path. And by the look of his face, he was pissed off.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Miroku got madder and madder."I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" The very angry Miroku shoved Inuyasha and Shippo onto the rug, then steppedon after them. Miroku took the form of a stewardess. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" Miroku yelled, before taking off through the sand and the desert faaar away from the tomb.

* * *

"Naraku, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded." Kagome's mother spoke in a deadly calm voice. The red eyed Kagome stared at Naraku with an icy glare. 

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Naraku said in sickly sweet voice. The Sultaness looked from her daughter to Naraku.

"Kagome, Naraku, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" The Sultaness looked expectantly at both of them. Kagome still looked spiteful.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." Naraku took Kagome's hand to kiss it, but she tore it away from his grasp.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Kagome said coldly, and started walking out of the room.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Kagome, getting back to this suitor business," The queen look to see her daughter storming out of the room, fresh tears in her eyes,"Kagome? Kagome!" The queen shouted, racing after her. Once they had left, Kagura appeared.

"If only I had gotten that jewel!" Naraku cried in frustration.

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" Kagura said, spitfully imitating Kagome," D'oh! To think--we gotta keep kissing up to that bitch, andher bitch of a daughter for the rest of our lives..."

"No, Kagura. Only until she finds abitch husband. Then she'll have us banished--or beheaded!" Naraku said in monotone. Kagura looked disgusted.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Naraku? What if you were thebitch husband?" Naraku looked insulted.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"Okay, you marry the princess,all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!" Kagura said, flinching in case her master didn't like the idea.

"Oh! Marry the shrew?...I become sultan. The idea has merit!" Kagura managed a weak smile, while her lord laughed evilly. Some times he scared her.

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop mama-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Kagura said gleefully.

"Kagura, I love the way your foul little mind works!" He reached out a hand, and Kagura flinched, but relaxed when she saw it was only him going to pet her head.

* * *

How's that for long? that's like 8-9 pages, so be happy! And I'm serious this time, I want more then ten, or nooooo chapter! Got it? Good! 


	12. The Creation of Prince Itachi

Chapter 12:

The Creation of Prince Itachi

Chel: Hello everyone, it's time for that special game again!

Shippo: YAAAAY! Give Shippo more Chocolate is back!(Chel smacks Shippo and he goes to Kagome crying)

Chel: NO IT IS NOT!

Kagome: Chel-DOWN!(Chel's rosary glows red, and she falls flat on her face)

Chel: Chikuso(spell?)! I HATE this stupid rosary!(tugs at rosary and glares at Kagome)

Inuyasha: Now you know how I feel!(joins glaring at Kagome)

Sango: More reviews coming at ya!

luvs-inuyasha8907: Here it is!

haunting hanyou: I know... BUT I FIXED IT! YAY ME!

HalfDemonMica: I know, I know, but I fixed it! I'm sorry, I was tired from reffing!

Inuyashagirl23: Actually, this is how you spell djinni, the people that made Aladdin were spelling it like a name, not what he was.

Charlotte Smith: Yep, I noticed, and all(if not most) of the names have been fixed! If you see any more, tell me!

dreamer1010: Here it is!

KakashiSasuskeInuyasha52891: It's not my fault. My PC is kind of messed up and some times it smooshes words together.

AnimeMiko15: Someone told me that's how you really spell djinni...

MysteriousNekoHanyou: Of course, and I'm glad you think it was that funny.

Shippo: And now on with the story!

Chel: That's my line!(hits Shippo)

Shippo: KAGOME!

Kagome: DOWN!

Chel: KAMI DAMN IT!

* * *

The rug slowly decended from the sky into a desert oasis. It skimmed over the water and landed gracefully on the bank.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Miroku watched Inuyasha and Shippo climb down the stairs made by the rug."Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?" Miroku glared at Inuyasha, getting off of the rug.(I'm just call the rug Rug now, mkay?)

" Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-"Inuyasha was interupted.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Miroku yelled, sticking a finger up and shoving it in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha smirked.

"Ah, no--I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hand away. Miroku frowned and turned into a sheep.

"Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies." Miroku said, shifting back to his normal form.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Miroku. Miroku, who had been flating in a hammock, sat up surprised.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it." Miroku said, looking away doubtfully. But Inuyasha pressed on.

"What? No, tell me." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Freedom." Miroku stated blankly, a sad look on his face.

"You're a prisoner?" Inuyasha asked, sadness washing over him.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Miroku said, suddenly growing huge."Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He shouted, then shrank down as if cramped in a small space," Itty bitty living space."

"Miroku, that's terrible." Inuyasha said with sincerity. The Mirkou got a face of true happiness.

"But, oh--to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Miroku, wake up and smell the hummus." He said sadly, slapping his face a few times.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." Miroku said, still sad.

" I'll do it. I'll set you free."Inuyasha stated. Miroku looked at him skeptically.

"Uh huh, riiight." Miroku said, his words slick with sarcasim.

"No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Inuyasha told him, holding out his hand. Miroku still looked skeptical, but took his hand anyway.

"Well, here's hopin'. O.K. Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

" Well, there's this girl--" Inuyasha was once again interupted by Miroku, a buzzing noise filling his ears.

"Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Miroku said, frowning.

" Oh, but Mirkou. She's smart and fun and..." Inuyasha strayed off, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Pretty?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." Inuyasha said, stll in his own dream world. Meanwhile, Miroku had created a french cafe, with him, Rug and Shippo sitting at the table, all wearing sunglasses. Miroku looked at the others.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." Miroku said to them. Rug and Shippo just nodded, having no idea what Miroku had just said.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a--hey, can you make me a prince?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku, his eyes shining with hope.

"Now is that an official wish? Say the words!" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Inuyasha said happily. Miroku morphed into a fashion designer.

"First, that fez and haori combo is much too third century. These patches--what are we trying to say--beggar? No! Let's work with me here." Miroku took Inuyasha's measurments and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Inuyasha was in a costume much like the one Inuyasha had seen the prince in, only his didn't have the feather boa. He thanked Kami for that."I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, fox boy! Aqui, over here!" Shippo scowled and tried to hide beneeth Rug, but Miroku zapped him and he flew over.

"Uh-oh!" Shippo said, trying to squirm his way back to Rug.

"And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" Miroku said, andShippo poofed into acamel. A very grumpy camel at that. Miroku frowned."Mmm, not enough." He said, tapping his head. Then Shippo turned into a white horse. Miroku still looked unhappy."Let's see. What do you need?" Miroku snapped his fingers a number of times, turning Shippo into every animal you could ride. The he changed Shippo back to normal."Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" On the word Dumbo, Shippo turned into a huge lumbering elephant.

"Shippo, you look good." Inuyasha said, laughing hysterically. Shippo glared ice daggers at Miroku and Inuyasha. He tried to say something, but it came out as a deffining trumpet. Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his ears against his head. After that, Shippo was as happy as a kitsune turned elephant could get.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" Miroku said, blasting fireworks from his hands and into the sky.

* * *

Naraku stormed through the castle, robes flying. He'd been walking aroung in this stupid place for hours, and still couldn't find the Sultaness. Finally he barged into her room to find her stacking toys into a little pile. Naraku slammed the door behind him to make his presence known, and to his contempt, the pile collapsed. An evil smirk played on his lips. 

"Madame, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." Naraku said, half bowing.

"Oh, really?" Asked the queen, without taking her eyes off of the pile she was re-building. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her."" Naraku chortled.

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors! How could I choose someone she hates?" The queen said, still focused on the pile.

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting." Naraku smirked as the queen looked up from her work, obviously interested.

"What? Who?" The queen asked eagerly.

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...me!" Naraku's smirk widened into an evil smile.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure." The queen stuck her pointer finger to her bottom lip, her and her daughter's favorite thinking posture. Naraku frowned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my queen." Naraku said, pulling out a mirror. The queen became entranced instantly.

"Yes...desperate measures..." She said in monotone.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Naraku's smirk returned.

"I...will order...the princess...to..." The spell was brocken momentarily."..but you're so old!" Naraku brought the mirror closer and the queen was lost again.

"The princess _will_ marry me!" Naraku spat.

"The princess will marry..." Once again the spell was brocken by the sounf of trumpets. The queen, unaware of what she had been about to do, ran to the window to seewhat all the rucus(spell?) was about."What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Naraku, you must come and see this!" She said, beaming. An advancing parade was making it's way towards the palace with Miroku in the lead.

"Make way for Prince Tachi!" Miroku cried, waving a baton. A dozen or so swordsmen hopped out from behind him.

"Say hey! It's Prince Tachi!" They shouted. Miroku grinned and started a song.

"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,  
Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,  
Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
Make way, here he comes,  
Ring bells, bang the drums.  
You're gonna love this guy." Miroku sang/shouted over the nooise of the bazaar. Immedeatly a path was cleared.

"Prince Tachi, fabulous he, Tachi no Taisho!  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee." Inuyasha rode into the town upon Shippo, grining broadly.

" Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday Salaam  
And come and meet his spectacular coterie" Kagura poofed into the room, unbeknowst to the queen, and started dancing. Naraku glared at her and she stopped and poofed away.

"Prince Tachi, mighty is he, Tachi no Taisho!  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Tachi!" Inuyasha flexed his mucsles and the crowd gasped as ten men pile upon him, but he threw them off without a drop of sweat. Servantsfollowed behind Inuaysha carrying goldencamels.

"He's got seventy-five golden camels!" They sang. Women on a float with peacocks followed after them.

"Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!" The women said, belly dancing.

"When it comes to exotic type mammals  
Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you  
It's a world class menagerie!" Miroku sang, groping a girl nearby, but before she could slap him he poofed away. He poofed up onto the balcony and joined the harem girls as a harem girl himself. Miroku and the girls sang and waved to Inuyasha

"Prince Tachi, Handsome is he,Tachi no Taisho  
There's no question this Tachi's alluring  
That physique, how can I speak  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Weak at the knee  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
Well, get on out in that square  
He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
He's about to pull my heart asunder  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Tachi!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!" The girl sang, fainting when Inuyasha blew them a kiss. Kagome, watching from affar on her own balcony, stormed into her room with a stormy face. Miroku sang on, this time joined by the servants.

"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)  
And to view them, he charges no fee!  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim, love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Itachi! Prince Tachi!" Inuyasha threw gold coins into the crowds, who immedeatly scrambled for them. Shippo marched up the palace steps, and the queen scuried to her throne. Naraku however, went to the door to 'greet' their guests. The door suddenly burst open, and in came Shippo and Inuaysha, leaving Naraku and Kagura squished behind the door.

"Prince Tachi!  
Amorous he! Tachi no Taisho  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!  
And that,good people, is why  
He got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for Prince Tachi!" Miroku stretched out Inuyasha's fake name, giving the ending more affects. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but kept smiling as he slid off of Shippo's back and in front of the Sultaness. She clapped her hands in glee and let out a girl-ish giggle. No one noticedNaraku slam the door shut. He stomped over to where the 'Tachi' fellow was standingwith a scowl. But that was soon replaced with a sickly sweet grin.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" The Queen exclaimed. Inuyasha cleared his throat, trying to make his voice deeper.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." He said bowing, and kissing the Queen's hand.

"Prince Tachi no Taisho! Of course!I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Naraku. He's delighted too." Inuyasha looked at Naraku with distaste, remebering what he had done to him and Shippo. Shippo let out the most threatening growl an elephant could make. Still, Naraku kept the 'smile' on and stepped forward to shake Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha just ignored it.

"Ecstatic." Naraku said dryly, "I'm afraid, Prince Taco-" Inuyasha scowled.

"Taisho!" He said, raising his voice. Naraku waved it away.

"Whatever.You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to--" This time the Sultaness interrupted him.

"...by Kami, this is quite a remarkable device." She said, inspecting Rug. She tugged on the tassels of Rug, and Rug pulled her hair, lightly of course. She giggled.

"Your majesty?" NaraKu said in suprise.

"I don't suppose I might..." She asked Inuyasha, gesturing to Rug.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Inuyasha helped the Sultaness onto Rug.Naraku, wanting to expose this odd prince to the queen, pinned downRug with his staff.

"Ma'am, I must advise against this--" The Sultaness snapped her attention to Naraku.

"--Oh, button up, Naraku. Learn to have a little fun." Naraku looked like he had been slapped in the face. She kicked away the staff and let out a squeal of glee as Rug took off. They flew around the room, and Naraku took the opportunity to question the prince.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Narkau scowled.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Inuyasha said quickly, and smiled.

"Try me." Naraku said, scowl deepening, if that was possible. Inuyasha and Naraku both ducked as the heard Rug flying towards them. The Sultaness laughed.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land.Naraku, watch this!" She landed perfectly. Naraku's scowl once again turned into that 'smile' of his.

* * *

And that was Prince Itachi/Inuyasha everyone!


	13. A Pissed off Princess

Chapter 13:

A Pissed Off Princess

Yeah, I haven't writen in awhile, for most of my stories, but I've been having to much to do for summer! I'll try to update the rest of my stories, asap! But for now, enjoy the Chapter!

Sango: Chel... You kinda forgot the reviews...

Chel: oOo, you're right...

Inuyasha: Ignore the damn reviews, just get onwith the frigging story!

Chel: One last thing, I have a new story out called A Shattered Heart! I think it's the best one yet!

* * *

"Spectacular, your highness." Naraku said, rolling his eyes. 

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Rug walked over to Shippo dizzily, and collapsed on his trunk."This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well. If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kagome after all." She whispered to Naraku. Naraku's scowl returned once again.

"I don't trust him, madam." Naraku whispered back. Inuyasha watched the queen's reaction with a smirk. Even though they were whispering, he could hear them just fine. The funny hat on his head hid his ears, there for keeping his human blood a secret.

"Nonsense.One thing I pride myself on Naraku, is that I'm an excellent judge of character." She said, tutting him. Kagura appears in the shawdows.

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" She mutters, before vanishing when she sees Princess Kagome walk quietly into the room.

"Kagome will like this one!" The queen said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Kagome's behalf." Kagome scowled. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Naraku looked at Inuyasha as if disgusted.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Itachi no Taisho!" Inuaysha said, smirking and plucking one of Naraku's hairs, making it all messy."Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!"

"How dare you!" Kagome yelled, surprising all of them."All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She yelled at them, and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, PrinceTachi. Just give Kagome time to cool down..." The queen said uncertaintly, and walked out of the room, beckoning Inuyasha to follow. As soon as they were gone Naraku smirked evilly.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Taccy." He said, and walked quickly out of the room to his secret chambers.

* * *

Later on that night, Kagome stood on her balcony, looking up at the stars. Little did she know, Inuyasha was below her, along with Miroku, Rug and Shippo(who was now back to his original form ofa fox kitsune). 

"What am I going to do? Kagome won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." Inuyasha throws himself into a sitting position on the ground, crossing his arms and sulking. Miroku just continued what he was doing, playing chess with Rug.

"So move!" Miroku yelled at Rug. Rug did so, knocking one of Miroku's chest pieces off the board."I can't believe it--I'm losing to a rug." Miroku said, and putting his head in his hands.

"Miroku, I need help!" Inuyasha said loudly, looking expectantly at the djinni. Miroku morphed into a mob guy.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" Inuaysha looked at Miroku quizically and shook his head.

"Not at all." Miroku sighed and poofed back into his monk robe. Then a black board poofed up behind him.

"Tell her the...TRUTH!" He said and wrote at the same time.

"No way! If Kagome found out I was really some crummy street mutt, she'd laugh at me." Inuyasha scowled at the thought.

"She didn't laugh when she met the REAL Inuaysha..." Shippo muttered. Inuyasha glared at Shippo, and put the weird hat on his head. Miroku's face replaced the gleaming jewel.

"Besides,a woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Miroku poofed back to his normal state, "Inuyasha, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Inuyasha scowled more.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" He asked them, correcting his hat. Miroku shook his head sadly.

"Like a prince..." He said. Inuyasha hopped on Rug, and they flew up to Kagome's balcony. Kagome was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling sadly. Kirara was next to her, licking her hand comfortingly.

"Princess Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Kirara growled. Kagome sat up quickly, looking around.

"Who's there?" She asked, fear unconciously creeping into her voice.

"It's me-" Inuaysha coughed and made his voice deeper."It's me, Itachi no Taisho." He stepped onto the balcony,but Rug stayed where it was.

"I don't wish to see you right now." Kagome said coldly, truning her back to him.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Inuyasha begged. Kagome could hear the pain in his voice, but she tried to ignore it. Kirara growled again, and advanced on Inuyasha.

"Just leave me alone." Kagome said.

"Down kitty!" Inuyasha said, trying to wave Kirara away. Miroku poofed next to Rug.

"How's our beau doing?" Miroku asked. Rug motioned cutting his neck.

"Good kitty, take off. Down kitty." Inuyasha took off his hat to wave away the angery cat, exposing his ears. Kagome looked curiously at them.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Kagome asked, taking a step towards him. Inuyasha saw what she had been staring at, and quickly covered his ears again.

"Uh, no, no." He said, looking away from her.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." She said, still inspecting him. Inuyasha looked around, trying to think up an excuse.

"The marketplace?" A bee buzzed around his head,"I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." He said. Kagome looked away, dissapointed.

"No, I guess not." She said, looking away again. Inuyasha looked up at the bee to see it was really Miroku in bee form.

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything--pick a feature!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Um, Princess Kagome? You're very..." Inuyasha stopped. Miroku swarmed around his head.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Miroku realized his mistake too late.

"Punctual!" Inuyasha said. Then he realized what he had just said.

"Punctual?" Kagome lloks at him confused.

"Sorry." Miroku buzzes in Inuaysha's ear.

"Beautiful." Inuyasha said softly and truthfully. Her sun kissed skin and electric blue eyes were enough to put any man to rest.

"Nice recovery." Miroku said, sticking up a tiny thumb. Inuyasha watched as Kagome took a step towards him seductively.

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." Kagome said, smiling lustfully at him.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha said, losing himself in her eyes.

"The daughter of a sultan..." She said, eyes half closed, still smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Kagome said, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Inuaysha said dopely. Miroku buzzed louder in his ear.

"Warning! Warning!" Miroku screamed in Inuyasha's ear. But Inuyasha hardly noticed.

"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" Kagomes smirk turned into a scowl, and Inuyasha realized his mistake.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Miroku screamed, but it was no use. Inuyasha was already down a point on Kagome's scale, and he was already in the negatives before she had met him.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Kagome yelled at him, and turned to walk away.

"What?" Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Miroku yelled in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha swatted at him.

"Buzz off!" He said.

"Okay, fine. But remember--bee yourself!" Miroku yelled, and flew into Inuyasha's hat.

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said too loudly.

"What!" Kagome asked, turning around.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." He looks down at his feet,"You should be free to make your own choice." Kagome and Kirara looked at each other in confusion."I'll be going now..." He said, and stepped off the ledge of the balcony.

"No!" Kagome said, reaching out for him, but she was to late. He had gone...

* * *

okay, it was kinda short... but not to short, and thats what matters! 


	14. Love and Fireworks

**SUKE! I haven't written in FOREVER!! Welll, here you are, I guess...**

* * *

"What? What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, poking his head back up over the balcony ridge.

" How--how are you doing that?" Kagome asked, looking curiously at the seemingly resilient boy. She peered over the edge of the terrace to see Inuyasha floating steadily on a rug of some sort.

"It's a magic rug." Inuyasha stated blandly, looking at Kagome with a definite interest.

"It's so kawaii!!" Kagome squealed, reaching out towards one the Rug's tassels. Rug's obvious ominous mood brightened noticeably, and he took the princess's hand in his little tassel.

"You, uh, you wouldn't want to go for a ride, would you?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, afraid of her answer, "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kagome asked, looking hurriedly back at her door.

"Of course it is. Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk of content, reaching out to her for her hand.

"What?" Kagome said, startled. The boy, the boy from the market... He had said exactly the same thing. Now that she thought about it, this prince looked surprisingly familiar...

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked once more, extending his arm a bit farther, willing her to take his hand and be free from the musty old palace.

"Yes. I think I do..." Kagome said, taking his hand with all of the certainty of the world. She gasped, as Rug took she and Inuyasha up over the palace's walls and into the star lit sky...

'_This is _way_ better then using that tree...'_

* * *

_**Later, while hovering over a Chinese temple with fireworks going off all around them...:**_

"It's all so beautiful. I mean, I've never seen fireworks before..." Kagome said, snuggling up to Inuyasha just a bit more.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said dreamily, completely lost in the first moment of safety and satisfaction in his entire life. Kagome turned her head slightly, realizing her advantage.

"It's a shame Shippo had to miss this..." She murmured, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Nah. He hates fireworks." Inuyasha said, still lost. Rug jerked his upper half up, realizing what the princess was up to, "He doesn't really like flying either--" Inuyasha's eyes widen as the amount of his stupidity dawns on him. "That is to say... Oh shit..."

"You _are_ the boy from the market! I knew it! Why on Earth did you lie to me?" Kagome asked, ripping off Inuyasha's turban, infuriated.

"Kagome... I'm sorry." Inuyasha replied sadly, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"Did you think I was stupid?! That I wouldn't figure it out?!" Kagome asked, practically yelling now.

"No! I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant..." Inuyasha exclaimed pitifully, trying his hardest to explain.

"Who are you really? Tell me the truth!" Kagome _was_ yelling now, incredibly pissed she had been fooled.

"The truth? The truth...the truth is..." Inuyasha struggled to find the right words... He looked to Rug for guidance. The rug waved him on, willing him to continue, "I–I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." Rug slumped in defeat, " But I really am a prince!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kagome asked in exasperation.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked, realizing too late that she had done the same.

"Not _that_ strange." Kagome said to him, smirking slightly. She returned to her spot next to him, cuddling even closer then before.

* * *

"Goodnight, my handsome hanyou prince." Kagome bid him sweetly and gently, leaning over the balcony towards Inuyasha, who remained on Rug.

"Sleep well, beautiful miko princess." Inuyasha smiled lovingly at Kagome... They slowly leaned towards each other, innocent, but coming closer for the same purpose. Rug, expected something to happen, but realized each teen was waiting for the other to make a move. Irritated with their meekness, Rug bumped Inuyasha up, and the two love-birds kiss sooner than they had expected. Sparks flew as their lips met, thanks to Miroku. Kagome broke away slowly, lovingly, and walked back to her door leading to her bedroom. She glanced back once more, seeing just how absolutely adorable Inuyasha truly was. She sighed with contentment, and stepped inside.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said with glee, and fell back onto Rug, who descended to the ground, "For the first time in my entire life, things are starting to go right..."

* * *

**There you go, I know a few people have been waiting for this, sooooo, yay for you!!!**


	15. To those who are silly

**Okay, well, over the span of writing this story, I think a few of my reviewers have misunderstood WHAT EXACTLY this fanfic is about!!! So I guess I have to spell it out for them. THIS-FANFIC-IS-BASED-ON-ALADDIN-AND-WILL-THEREFORE-RESEMBLE-THE-SAME-SORT-OF-DIALOGUE-AS-THE-MOVIE-ALADDIN!!!!!**

**OKAAYYY?! Now, as an author I appreciate every review I recieve, but when I get a review from such a naive person who has said, and I quote "All you did was change the characters quotes and features. A 1 out of 10 for adequate grammar." end quote, I'm forced to remind those slim few who are upset by the likeness of my fanfic and the movie, that this fanfic is in fact BASED ON ALADDIN, AND WILL HAVE THE SAME TYPE OF STORY LINE. If that is not clear to those who are obviously ignorant, please inform me so that I may correct my mistake and repeat the previous line once more.**

**And to my loyal and interested reviewers, I'm extremely sorry you had to see this, but I wanted to make my point as clear as possible.  
**


	16. Stupid Kouga

**I know I haven't written in awhile, and I'm sorry!! Just been having a huuuge writer's block. But I can't keep you guys in suspense too long, can I?! That'd be cruel!**

* * *

"For the first time in my entire life, things are starting to go right..." Said the so called prince as he floated down on that annoying magic rug of his. Bastard! What right did he have to touch **my** Kagome?! I, who had befriended Kagome and protected her and her stupid demon hunter friend since we were little! And I wasn't even allowed to be alone in the same room with her, not to mention steal her away in the middle of the night! Stupid little hanyou prince. Oh well, he'd soon pay for it with his life... I looked towards the others, body tensed.

"Ready? On my signal." I murmured. I waited until all eyes were on me, and then flicked my wrist. Play time. Hakkaku and Ginta were the first to pounce on the fraud. Itachi yelped in surprise, but it was cut off mid-way by the gag stuffed in his mouth courtesy of Ginta. He growled pathetically, hat off and hanyou ears flat against his slivery hair. His glare of pure rage almost stopped me in my tracks. But any sign of hesitation or fear and I'd be out of the palace guard and on the streets. I moved to him, and nodded my head to the two wolf yokai behind him, and they shackled him. He struggled, but against six full grown yokai? No chance. I smirked at him. He growled as menacingly as he could with the gag in his mouth. Pathetic.

"Krrougraaa..." His snarl was nothing but a pathetic whimper behind that gag. I laughed at his poor judgement.

"You really thought you'd get away with just waltzing in here and casting a spell on the Princess? Please! Naraku is too smart for you and your dark witchcraft. You wasted your time." I said, venom lacing my own voice.

"Nrr sprell. Kragme lurvs mer." He retorted viciously, kicking out at the guards in fury. I scowled. I couldn't help it, this guy not only was basically calling Naraku, the Grand Adviser, a liar, but he genuinely thought he'd done nothing wrong. I stepped forward.

"Like Hell!" I shrieked, letting my anger take hold. My fists flew faster than they ever had before. I felt my entire body behind each of the punches I threw at this defenseless little pup. I wasn't sure why, but he made me so pissed off! Just like that damn Inuyasha! I stopped after a few punches to the face and stomach. Damn, now I felt better!

* * *

I couldn't help but yelp in pain every time one of those fists hit me. That damn Kouga! I was glad the gag muffled my cries of pain. A coppery, salty taste filled my mouth, and I leaned over to cough it up. My gag fell out in the process, but no one seemed to truly care. Kouga and his buddies were marveling at his strength. I felt like I'd throw up, so I kept my head down. Think, dammit! How do I get out of this?! Where was Miroku? And for that matter, where was Shippo and Rug? I looked around, as inconspicuously as possible. Shippo, still in his elephant form, was caught in a net and watching me with terrified eyes. Rug was tied to a tree, frantically trying to escape and come to my aid. But Miroku, the perv, was no where to be found. Damn him!

"Kouga! This should have been taken care of ages ago!" My eyes immediately followed the voice to it's source. Naraku. The bastard had planned this all! Kouga glanced nervously from me to Naraku and then back. I was pretty sure he was avoiding the glare Naraku was sending in his direction.

"I'm sorry sir. We'll finish it now." He muttered like the little frightened cub he was! Wait a second... It?! Were they seriously referring me to an it?! The sons of bitches! I snarled angrily and looked up, facing Naraku's gaze head on.

"I'll kill you." I promised. And I would to, no doubt in my mind. Naraku smirked.

"Yes, good luck with that." He said smugly, before disappearing into the shadows. Just then Kouga moved towards me, sword hilt raised.

"Looks like you've worn out your welcome, mutt." He murmured, just before slamming the hilt down on the top of my skull. Needless to say, I blacked out.

* * *


End file.
